


Midnight

by planetundersiege



Series: RiverMoon fics [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Literally just the fact that the spoon naked, Love, Mewni, Moon Butterfly - Freeform, Moon's thoughts, Night, River Butterfly - Freeform, River is cute when he's tired, RiverMoon, Spooning, Vauge sexual reference, hug, queen and king butterfly, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Moon lays awake at night thinking about how much she loves her husband.





	

It was a regular midnight on Mewni, everyone in the land was fast asleep, commoners, the royal guards, the royal family members scattered across the land. Everyone, well except the one and only queen Moon Butterfly, who was somehow awake still.  
She heard an owl howl from outside the castle window, passing by as it flew in the moonlit darkness. Other than the owl and her husband's soft yet raspy breathing and snoring there was no sound, it was the perfect amount of sound for her liking, as she felt River’s arms tighten softly around her waist, also touching her long silky white hair, as he was breathing into her neck as he was fast asleep.  
There was no better place that she could imagine then his arms, a small blush forming on her face, her diamond shaped cheek marks lighting up a little, as she thought about how lucky she was to have him.  
Her strong and caring yet silly king.  
She honestly loved to wake up without reading in the middle of the night light this, she enjoyed the peace and quiet, and the warm embrace from her husband. It was really relaxing and sweet to know that he was near her the whole night, never leaving her side, her bare skin so close to his. She always got the best nights of sleep after waking up like this, she didn't know why, it simply was that way.  
She yawned, feeling herself get tired once again and adjusted her position, turning around so she was face to face with River, her bare chest against his beard, his arms still around her as when they had spooned, but now she also put her arms around him, carefully not to wake him up in the process, that didn't really work as she had planned when River moved his hand slightly in his sleep over her back and Moon’s cheeks lit up in a bright white light from her marks as she blushed intensely as her heart began beating faster, making her aware of every single beat made by it.  
Needless to say, the king woke up, but not the fullest.  
“What's… the matter… my darling?”, he asked between small yawns, not fully aware of what had happened, eyes so tired so he could still be dreaming.  
“Nothing River darling, go back to sleep”, she said before planting a soft kiss on his lips as she hugged him a little tighter than before, just enjoying the fact that he was near her.  
“Okay good...night… my darling. I love… you”, he said as he closed his eyes, soon back in the vivid land of dreams, the loud snoring confirmed it and Moon couldn't help but to giggle a little at the silly face he was making while he snored.  
She gave him another gentle kiss, this time on his forehead, before smiling as she admired her strange yet perfect husband. No matter what the others said, for her, he was perfect in every way, the love of her life, father of her daughter. She might not show emotions that much in public, but River was her whole world, her everything.  
“I love you too…”, she whispered as she closed her eyes, still smiling, as she also slowly fell asleep in their warm embrace, leaving the castle once again quite for the night, only the sounds from outside disturbing the peaceful silence, yet in a great way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I began writing today when I saw that they have almost no fluff. I just had too.  
> Also expect an update on the other stories soon, I'm graduating soon and doing finals.


End file.
